


Loving Adam

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Adam, First Time, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s first time sharing their bed is taken slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Adam

Adam’s first time sharing their bed is taken slow. He’s shy and easily spooked, afraid of doing something that his brothers won’t like. They guide him with firm hands and gentle words, taken turns stealing kisses from his mouth and stripping clothes from his body until he’s naked between them. Calloused hands stroke and tease and he can’t decide whose touch to press into more. 

A slick finger suddenly slips between his cheeks, resting just against his hole and it wrenches a gasp from him. 

"Okay?" Sam murmurs into his ear, nuzzling against the side of his neck and he nods. Long, talented fingers work him open as Dean claims his mouth, enjoying every sound his youngest brother makes. 

Eventually, Dean lays back, and Sam settles Adam over their big brothers hips. Dean guides his cock to Adam’s stretched hole and Sam’s big hands steady him, guiding him down carefully. 

Adam gasps as Dean’s cock pushes in and he tips his head back to rest against Sam’s shoulder. Slowly, Dean starts to thrust, Sam helping to move him up and down while he kisses and nips at his neck. 

"Please please please," he’s soon begging, Dean fucking into him from below and a few firm strokes of Sam’s hand have him coming. His body trembles as he’s stroked through it, Dean still thrusting deep inside him until he comes with a grunt.

Together, they help lay him down, and Sam spreads his thighs gently. “Okay?” he asks again, and this time Adam responds by wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist to pull him closer. Sam pushes in slow, the burn of his thicker cock drawing a slight hiss from Adam’s lips. Sam leans down to kiss him as he slides in all the way, an apology for the pain. Sam takes it slower, pulling all the way out before pushing back in in long strokes. He comes without warning, a punched out groan escaping as he buries his face against Adam’s neck. 

Carefully, Sam pulls out and he and Dean wrap themselves around their little brother. They were worried how he’d react in the aftermath, but he dozes peacefully between them. Eventually, they, too, drift off into sleep, warm and content now that the three of them are together.


End file.
